


Dialogue: True

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in the Dialogue pair: Same conversation, new intent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue: True

## Dialogue: True

by Ryu I.

<http://dquill.constructedmadness.com>

* * *

Lex Luthor was pouting. 

Well, not pouting, certainly, because that wasn't the least bit refined, but he was...put out. In an elegant fashion, of course. The sun was setting in a spectacular fashion beyond his balcony, situated plenty high enough for him to take in the skyline rather than just the building next door. The sky was all splashes of violet and pink and absolutely breathtaking. It was the sort of sunset that sappy, melodramatic movies are based on, the kind that are meant to be enjoyed in pairs. 

That would be what Lex was not pouting about. He was of the opinion that the world needed to take a break from needing saving because he had spent the last twenty minutes working on 101 ways to use a feather on one's lover instead of doing work. Over the last several days of doing this during breaks Lex had reached 93. He was ready to test a few out. But - and here he gave a long suffering sigh - not everyone's lover is a super-hero. 

Hmm. Lex decided he deserved a drink for being such a patient and considerate spouse and wandered over to his wine collection. 

Lex didn't have to turn at the familiar swoosh-tmp that sounded behind him. He just smiled, deciding not to straighten from his position leaning over with his ass in the air for, well, obvious reasons. After all, only one person would fly through his balcony door. Clark was home. Lex wiggled his hindquarters a bit for added effect. That earned him a rumble of warm, familiar laughter. "Lex!" The "you're absolutely impossible" had been added often enough over the years that it was implied by now. 

"Ah!" Lex straightened, one slender pale hand pressed against the dark silk over his heart as if mortally wounded. "Clark!" Clark rolled his eyes at the melodrama. It seemed every year Lex felt more free to play when it was just the two of them. Clark loved it, but he figured letting Lex know that would probably lead to it getting out of hand. "Can I pour you a drink?" He waved a bottle and licked his lips with a quick flick of pink tongue designed to drive his lover to distraction. 

Darkened green eyes froze on his mouth, but Clark didn't take him up on the offer. "No, thank you." His mouth quirked into his patented farmboy grin. "I am fully aware of what happened last time." 

Well of course! It wouldn't have been any fun to get Clark drunk off his ass and not have him remember the varied and imaginative ways Lex had taken advantage of the younger man's temporary lack of inhibitions. Continued performance while intoxicated was one of Lex's favorite Clark Alien Quirks. "You should be more careful." Lex closed the distance between them in lazy steps and pressed the chilly base of the bottle against Clark's clavicle. "Know your limits." Lex was nothing if not full of sage advice. 

"Perhaps," Clark conceded. His eyes were laughing. He reached up and delicately removed the bottle from the billionaire's hands. 

"So," Lex purred as long fingers hooked in the waistband of his ridiculously expensive slacks, "is there some reason you're haunting my office in all your red, white, and blue glory or," he tilted his head to the side as Clark leaned down to nuzzle his jaw, "am I just lucky?" _Very_ lucky. That ridiculous spandex left little to the imagination. 

"I wanted to see you, Lex." Clark's voice dropped to his delicious Superman rumble with a bonus roughness that was all for Lex. He pulled the other man flush against his body and Lex wriggled cleverly. 

He wasn't, however, ready to go for the gusto quite yet. Lex had become a huge fan of foreplay since falling for this gorgeous creature and finding himself astonishingly monogamous. He pressed a hand against the bright yellow S and pushed away. "So?" he asked, coquettish in a way only Lex Luthor could be. "You've seen me." He motioned to himself with an expression of, "what's next?" 

Clark rolled his eyes and snagged one trim wrist. In an economical movement born of long practice, he pulled his lover back. Lex's obvious . . . interest made him smirk inwardly. It never took much to turn Lex on when he was tired of working. He was especially fun to tease at such a time, and Clark fully intended to do so. He figured Lex had only himself to blame; after all, he had been Clark's sole teacher in the art of sexual tension. 

He leaned in for one long, nibbling kiss and then Clark stepped back. He endeavored to look stern. "I've heard rumors-" 

"Rumors, Clark?" One pale eyebrow arched. Lex leaned against his desk in a study of lazy ease. "Putting all your faith into the gossip mongers? That's not like you." Well, maybe it was, but that was beside the point. He knew that Clark was really just enjoying himself. 

"It's true, though, isn't it?" 

"What is?" Lex tended to keep business affairs out of his relationship with Clark. There was work and there was pleasure, and he had no intention of confusing the two. Therefore, he couldn't be sure what it was Clark had heard of late. 

"What do you want the island for, Lex? Why're you buying it?" 

Well, damn. Clark wasn't supposed to know about _that_! It was a surprise. Never let it be said that Lex Luthor didn't know how to go birthday shopping. One romantic island getaway for two with no connection to Luthor Corp or the news network that could pull Clark away from mating like bunnies for a few days. Lex had even spoken with Bruce Wayne about helping take over the Metropolis protection racket for a few days. All that work, and someone had to go and leak to the Daily Planet's star reporter that Lex was buying an island. Well, he'd go for ambiguity and hope Clark didn't figure out his entire plan. With a positively sinful little smile, he glided forward. One fingertip traced up from Clark's navel to the little dip at the base of his throat. "What do you think, Clark?" he asked in his very best bedroom voice. 

Oh, that worked nicely. Clark's eyes darkened and he licked his lip. "Do you ever stop?" he murmured. There would be no further questions. Good. And they could get to the more entertaining portion on the evening. 

"Not likely." Lex buried his fingers in that magnificent riot of black curls and pulled Clark down. His alien's breathing was a little deeper and Lex smirked as he bit hard on Clark's bottom lip. "But then, be both know whose fault that is, don't we?" He shifted so that one thigh was pressed against the wonderfully hard bulge that Clark's "uniform" didn't have a prayer of hiding. Clark groaned and slipped his tongue in Lex's mouth to be liberally sucked on. 

"Lex," he all but whined when the smaller man pulled his lips away and pressed him back toward the desk. Apparently, he wasn't going to head for the couch today. Clark supposed Lex's bizarre fetish for making love on the surface of his workplace should bother him but, really, who cared as long as he got laid? And by a person who had dedicated his incredible mind to learning all the things that Clark loved best. His butt hit the edge of the desk. 

Lex considered a moment and leaned away. "Shouldn't you be going?" he asked with a glance at the clock. His hands settled on Clark's hips and urged him to sit up on the desk. Clark complied and neatly set Lex's papers to the side with a burst off speed. Lex licked his neck in thanks. "I'm sure the lovely Miss Lane is waiting for you in some dire predicament or other." 

That woman's incredible ability to get into trouble amazed them both, and Clark had indeed been called away on a number of occasions to save her. Lois was a friend and coworker, even if Lex and he had started to find her constant troublemaking both hilarious and annoying. "I'm talking," Clark thrust his hips against Lex's for emphasis, "to you right now." Clark had his priorities and sex with Lex was right at the top. Hell, anything with Lex was right at the top. 

"You _were_ talking to me," Lex corrected, and stuck his tongue down Clark's throat, muffling his gasped "Lex." Mmm. Clark decided he liked being shut up. Yes, indeed. 

Clever fingers were hard at work releasing hidden clasps and encouraging Clark out of his cape and spandex. Keeping clothes close to his skin may help prevent them from being fried, but they were a bitch to get off. As the blue and red peeled away, revealing chiseled muscles and tan skin, Lex's eyes smoldered from within. "Goodbye, Superman," he murmured. His fingers danced cool and sweet over his mate's skin. 

After all, Lex may have to share Superman with the world, but Clark Kent was all Lex's. And vice versa. 


End file.
